Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Some HVAC controllers are capable of operating in two or more different operating modes. For example, some HVAC controller may operate in a first operating mode in accordance with a first temperature set point, and a second operating mode in accordance with a second temperature set point. The first operating mode may, for example, operate using an “unoccupied” or “energy savings” temperature set point, and the second operating mode may operate using an “occupied” or “comfort” temperature setting. In some cases, a user interface may be provided that allows a user to program a start and/or end time for each operating mode.